(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recrystallization type of ink composition, and more particularly, to a recrystallization type of ink composition capable of obtaining a visual effect of expressing a metal sense at a part to which the recrystallization type of ink composition is applied according to a recrystallization phenomenon in which, when the recrystallization type of ink composition is applied to a non-absorption surface, as its solvent is evaporated, a dissolved crystalline material is recrystallized.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, an ink composition is applied to various mechanisms such as a copy machine, a printer, a stamp, writing instruments, and the like, to express patterns, characters, backgrounds, and the like, of desired colors.
As for the related art ink composition, the quality that its color is not changed during a period of durability is favored once it is printed, applied, or used for handwriting and the like, and most products of ink compositions have the characteristic that their colors do not change.
However, the print ink or stamp ink used for printers, copy machines, and the like are limited in their functions to simply express given colors, failing to fully satisfy diverse consumers' demands.
Thus, recently, in order to meet the consumers' demand for novelty and variety, a decolorization ink composition for handwriting allowing its color or the like to change with the passage of a certain time after the ink composition is used for printing or handwriting, a photochromic ink composition allowing for coloring and achromatizing as it absorbs or discharges light energy, and the like, have been developed and offered.
In addition, recently, among ink compositions that receive good reactions from consumers is an ink composition providing a visual effect of expressing a metal sense as it is used for printing or handwriting.
However, the related art ink composition providing a metal sense mainly uses a metallic pigment, which fails to provide a satisfying level of metal sense. Also, in the case of an ink composition using an inorganic pigment coated with a high specific gravity material, the weight of the ink composition increases and precipitation is likely to be generated while the ink composition is kept in storage, causing problems in that printing is not easy and the handwriting sense is degraded.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.